


Boredom

by Medianox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medianox/pseuds/Medianox
Summary: Izuru was bored. Kazuichi was just confused to find him lying face down in the pool.





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going with the idea that DR2 had actual consequences and Hajime went back to being Izuru. Not that it really matters. It’s just another story based on an inside joke.

Boredom had grown to be his constant companion. Even after they had caused the fall of Hope’s Peak, initiated the end of the world and trapped a bunch of high schoolers in a killing game for entertainment’s sake, Kamukura Izuru was still bored. Junko’s promises hadn’t changed anything. Neither had corrupting the Neo World Program with a virus to erase his own existence. That one hadn’t even worked out in the end. On the one hand, that was intriguing, because it was the one thing he hadn’t foreseen happening. On the other hand, it meant that he was now stuck on an island with absolutely nothing to do. The boredom almost became overwhelming.

That was why at some point he had started to try more and more unusual hobbies. Crossplay, competitive eating, snail racing, extreme ironing and building rock towers were just some of them. (He had been told to stop with the latter after he had filled the entire hotel lobby with rock towers that were stacked as high as the ceiling allowed. Fuyuhiko had been in for quite a surprise when he opened the door unsuspectingly and accidentally caused a domino effect.) However, none of these activities were able to cure him of his boredom.

And his current experiment didn’t seem to do anything for him either. Just when he thought that, something hard hit his back and he heard a dull splash next to him. His head emerged from the water as he found his footing on the ground tiles and he wiped one strand of wet hair out of his face. He noticed Kazuichi standing at the pool’s edge, watching him with a disturbed look on his face. There was a wrench lying on the bottom of the pool and it wasn’t difficult to put two and two together and figure out that the other boy had thrown it at him to get his attention.

“Hey, what exactly were you trying to do?” Kazuichi asked.

Izuru weighed his options. Was that question worth answering? Probably not, but he had nothing else to do anyway. Even if he could feel the boring conversation coming from a mile away. “What does it look like?” he asked back.

“I dunno, man.” The mechanic shoved his beanie aside to scratch his head. “You were just lying face down in the water, stiff as a board. You tell me. You tryin’ to drown yourself or something?”

Izuru blinked. Death, at this point, sounded just as unappealing as everything else. “It’s called planking,” he finally said.

“And you’re doing that in the pool?” Kazuichi sounded skeptical.

“Yes.”

They looked at each other in silence, until Kazuichi began to walk off, shaking his head. “Alright, whatever. Just don’t get yourself killed, got it?” Then, under his breath, he muttered to himself, “I swear, every time I think he couldn’t get any weirder…”

Izuru watched him enter the hotel before he looked back down at the water’s surface. Mentally shrugging, he held his arms glued to his sides and straightened out his legs as he let himself fall forward once more. It was worth another try.


End file.
